Taking Chances
by ACE732
Summary: Logan convinced Rory to jump with him, to take a chance. Will he listen to his own advice? Oneshot. Set during 'You Jump, I Jump, Jack' Season Five. I forgot to put a disclaimer, so here it is. I don't own the show.


****

A/N: This is just a little oneshot that came to me the other night. It is set during the episode 'You Jump, I Jump, Jack!' in season five. It's sort of an alternative end to that episode. Everything happened the way it did in that episode except that the overnight trip turned into another night. I hope you like it and please give me some feedback.

Taking Chances

__

'Once In a Lifetime Experience!'

'Only if you want it to be!'

Those words reverberated around in her mind as she thought back over the day's events. Her overnight trip had turned into another night's stay, not that she was too bothered. She was having fun. It turned out the children of entitlement weren't so bad to be around after all.

She sat on a log, basking in the sizzling heat of the campfire, watching intently as the people around her joked, and sang, and drank themselves merry. She quietly sipped her champagne as she took in the sight around her. She smiled as she saw Finn lying sprawled out, waving a bottle in the air as he sang along to some song she didn't recognise. She noticed Stephanie whispering seductively into the ear of some inebriated guy. Her eyes caught sight of Colin and a group of three other guys sniggering at Finn, who was now completely unconscious and hugging his bottle like it was his most prized possession.

As she scanned her surroundings, her eyes were repeatedly drawn towards the handsome blonde who today, had challenged her beyond anything she had ever contemplated.

She jumped!

She still couldn't believe she had gone through with it. It had been the most exhilarating feeling she had ever experienced. Holding his hand as she fell with him from such great heights and peering into his brown eyes as they landed. She couldn't describe how she felt at that moment, but she knew that she would never feel more alive than she did then. _Once In a Lifetime Experience._

She sipped the rest of her champagne and watched as the flames flickered in front of her. Her mind a million miles away as someone sat down beside her. She didn't turn to see them, she just stared off deep in thought, until that someone filled her now empty glass with more champagne.

"Having fun?" The sound of his warm, friendly voice tore her from her thoughts and she quickly looked up to see Logan smiling back at her. She smiled shyly and shifted slightly on the log as his leg brushed against hers.

"I was just…thinking." she explained and returned her vision to the scene around her. There were less people around and the singing had died down. She noticed as some headed towards their tents, probably settling down for the evening. It was pretty late.

"Well, we can't have that. You're obviously not drunk enough. Yet." Logan said with a mischievous look in his eye. Rory laughed softly and took a sip from her glass.

Logan remained staring at her, studying her intently. He couldn't help but be intrigued by her. He had to admit that he never in a million years thought that she would make the jump with him. She had definitely surprised him. It was a pleasant surprise. However, the feelings it stirred up afterwards were not something he was prepared for. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. About the feel of her hand in his, the look of excitement and pride as they landed on solid ground. He had shared something with her that no one could ever touch, and it freaked him out immensely. But here he was, drawn to this dark haired beauty. He had the pick of any girl he wanted. In fact, he had it on good authority (Stephanie) that there was a rather long line to get to him, so why was he so interested in _her_? Why had he invited her in the first place? What caused the sudden urge in him to grab her hand as they stepped off the scaffolding?

"It's getting pretty late." she turned to face him and caught him staring at her. His chocolate brown eyes piercing through hers. She felt a knot grow in her stomach, making her feel the same way she did after the jump. A mixture of nervous excitement and dread. He was still dressed in his tuxedo, although he had lost the bow tie. His hair was mussed just the way he liked it and his smile…his smile was causing havoc with her nerves. For a moment she had to remind herself that she had a boyfriend.

As she looked away, she felt her body shiver; she wasn't sure whether it was from the cold as the fire burnt out, or from the fact that she was sitting so close to Logan.

Logan noticed her shivering. She was only wearing the blue dress he had picked out for her. Being the gentleman that he was, he pulled off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Rory gratefully accepted his jacket and snuggled under it trying to get warm and ignore the fact that all she could now smell was his scent, taunting her.

"Thanks." she whispered. Logan leaned closer and smirked.

"I can't let you freeze to death now, can I? That would be in bad taste, considering what we went through today." Rory smiled as she stared into those endless brown eyes of his. She could lose herself in those eyes.

"I appreciate it." Logan held his glass up and swallowed the remnants.

"So, did you get everything you needed?" he enquired while pouring himself more champagne. Rory brushed her hair from her face as a slight breeze whirled around them. "For the story."

"I think so. I mean, a lot of it is just from experiencing it myself, but I think I got some good stuff."

"They don't call you 'Ace' for nothing." he quipped. Rory frowned.

"_They_ don't call me 'Ace' at all. That's just you." she smiled. Logan glanced at her.

"It's fitting, don't you think?" Silence descended as their eyes remained locked. "I'm glad you came."

"You are?" Rory asked surprised. Logan nodded as he took a swig of champagne from the bottle.

"Yep. I've been to so many of these things; you kind of get a little blasé about it. But watching you today, I got to see it through fresh eyes."

"You were watching me?" she asked in a small voice. Logan stared at her and leaned closer. Rory's stomach flipped as she felt the warmth of his breath on her face.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you." he said in a low tone, his eyes smouldering. Rory grasped his jacket tighter as she stared back at him; her heart racing as the tension surrounded them.

They were completely alone now, and all she could hear was the thumping of her heart in her chest. A million things ran through her mind at that moment, she thought about what he had said about her being 'a little sheltered'. She reran his entire speech in her head and realised that he had been completely right about her. She was afraid to really live, to take chances.

Before Logan came into her life, she was content to just go along as normal, but then _he_ came along. He had challenged her from the first time they spoke; he saw right through her and made her think about things in a way she never considered. And today, he had been by her side as she experienced something so terrifyingly wonderful. He made her _feel_ and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward, placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

As soon as he felt her lips on his, Logan knew there was no place in the world that he'd rather be. The feel of her soft lips on his made his heart swell. He let her take the lead at first, curious as to what she would do. She placed a series of light open mouthed kisses on his mouth and just as he thought she would pull away, he felt her tongue pressing, seeking entrance. Logan let out a groan and granted her permission. As their tongues duelled, Logan moved his hands so they were in her hair, massaging her soft tresses. The kiss grew more passionate until she abruptly pulled away.

He stared at her in a mixture of lust and confusion while both tried to catch their breath. Rory bit her lip nervously, wondering what had come over her. As she gazed back into his darkened eyes, she saw something which both frightened and excited her. She saw want. She saw a burning desire in his eyes. He wanted her and in all honesty, she strongly reciprocated those feelings. But could she really go through with it? What about Dean?

She took one long, lingering look at Logan, brushing her fingers over her still tingling lips and in that instant all thoughts of Dean were quickly removed from her mind. All she knew was that she had never been kissed like that before, and no one had ever looked at her the way he was looking at her now. There was so much desire and lust in his eyes, she couldn't help herself. She wanted him just as badly.

Making a decision, she clutched his jacket tight against her and stood up, Logan's eyes remained fixed on her. He was still breathing heavily. He watched her as she walked around him in the direction of her tent and then was surprised as she stopped. When she looked back at him, he saw so much lust in her eyes which he was sure was mirrored in his own.

Without saying a word, she reached out her hand and waited for him to accept. Logan had no idea what was going on, but everything in his being told him to go with her. So he did, he grasped her hand in his and followed her as she led him to her tent.

Once inside, the atmosphere grew thick with tension. She let go of his hand and stood a few feet away facing him. Their eyes remained locked as the light flickered. He thought about saying something, maybe trying to lighten the mood, but again she surprised him when she let his jacket drop from her shoulders and then she reached behind her, lowering the zip of her dress. Logan felt his breath catch as she let the dress fall to the floor revealing her in nothing but her strapless bra and panties. It suddenly felt very warm in that little tent.

Logan's eyes trailed over her body, admiring the curves and her alabaster skin. He wanted to reach out and feel that skin, but he realised that she was looking at him rather nervously and decided to even the playing field as he was still slightly overdressed.

Rory watched him as he began slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt revealing a finely toned physique underneath. His skin was golden and she imagined, soft to the touch. She wanted to run her fingers over his chiselled body and feel herself pressed up against those hard, taught muscles.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed his fingers on his belt buckle. She watched him as he loosened it and then undid his fly. Logan kept his eyes on hers, loving the thrill of her watching him undress. He let his pants slide off him, pooling on the floor. He slid off his socks and shoes and took a step towards her, both now only in their underwear.

Rory felt her whole body shake in anticipation, or was it the cold? Either way, as his hands came into contact with her skin; she melted into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands ran over her back, loving the feeling of her under his fingertips. Rory moved her hands down over his chest, feeling his heart racing under his flesh. She bent her head down and placed a soft kiss over his heart before trailing her lips up over his neck. He groaned as she began sucking and laving his sensitive skin. He pulled her flush against him enjoying the heat of their bodies merging. He skimmed his hands over her butt and again pulled her tight against him. Rory let out a moan as their pelvis' came into contact. He rained kisses over her shoulders and down to her breasts. They began edging backwards reaching the bed. He lowered her onto the bed gently and climbed on top. He found her lips with his and they indulged in another passionate kiss.

She arched her back up pressing her breasts against his chest. Logan wanted to feel her without the flimsy material of her bra in the way. He reached behind her back and undid the clasp. Removing the bra from her, he began massaging her breast with his hand as his tongue continued to dance with hers.

Rory moaned as she felt Logan's rough hands on her. She could feel something pressing into her thigh and through her hazy mind, she realised what it was. She raised her knee and brushed her thigh along the length of him, causing him to growl into the kiss. Logan decided that he needed more and settled himself in between her legs. He moved so his erection was pressing against her core. Rory wanted more; she thought she was going to die soon if she didn't feel him inside of her. So, deciding to try and move things along a little more quickly, she ran her hands down over his back and under the waistband of his boxers. She cupped his ass and pressed him against her.

Logan was surprised as her wandering hands began tugging at his underwear. He certainly never thought that she would be so forward in the bedroom department, but as he leaned back and gazed down into her eyes, he noticed her pupils had dilated and her blue eyes were now a darker shade. He felt turned on just looking at her as she smiled mischievously up at him. She bucked her hips against his and it was all he could do not to ravish her right there, but he needed to be sure that this was what she wanted.

"Ace." he whispered in a low husky voice. She reached up and caught his mouth in a frenzied kiss. Logan pulled away feeling as though his heart would explode in his chest. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face as her hands stroked over his back. "Ace…are you sure you want to do this?"

Rory eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him, her foggy mind cleared a little, she had been so consumed by him that she had lost the power to think clearly. Locking eyes with his, feeling his heart beating against her own, she knew this was what she wanted more than anything. She wanted him.

Unable to speak, she nodded and pulled his head down for another searing kiss. Logan broke away and fixed her with a serious look having noticed the slight hesitation before.

"Rory…do you want me to go?" Rory's eyes widened. That was the last thing she wanted. She shook her head and managed to find the words. She ran her hands through his hair, gently massaging the nape of his neck.

"No." her voice came out different than usual, rougher, almost pleading with him.

She didn't have too much time to think about it though as his lips crashed down on hers. Within seconds, he had completely removed his boxers and was in the process of sliding her panties down off of her hips. He lowered himself and placed soft kisses over her body, dipping his tongue into her navel, laving her smooth skin with attention. As she felt him move lower, she pulled him up and kissed him thoroughly. He settled in between her legs again and she wriggled under him a little as she felt the tip of his erection pressing at her opening. He must've felt it too as he let out a groan, before he pulled away from her and disappeared out of view. She heard rustling and then he was back on her, placing kisses over her chest. He laved the sensitive skin around her nipple before latching onto her right breast causing her to arch her back, wanting him to take as much of her into his mouth as possible. She loved the feel of his warm, moist mouth on her.

She felt his hands roaming over her hot flesh and knew that she had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him. His touch made her tremble, his breath on her skin made her come over all unnecessary. For the first time in her life she was acting on impulse and it felt wonderful. She felt alive as he thrust into her. She was almost floating as he took her to a place she had never known existed. He took his time with her; he wasn't in a mad rush like Dean always was. He took time to thoroughly worship her body, and then when he took her to the edge, she fell with him all over again.

RLRLRLRLRL

The sound of voices woke Rory from a really good dream, one which she was sad to leave behind. She slowly opened one eye and then the other taking in her surroundings before remembering where she was. She yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes before feeling a slight chill. Glancing down, she noticed to her horror that she was naked under the covers and it all came flooding back to her; the jump, the kiss, the…sex with Logan.

__

Oh My God!

She groaned to herself and flung the covers over her head wanting to hide from the world, including Logan. Especially Logan. She realised that she was under the covers alone. He hadn't stayed; he must have sneaked out while she was snoring gracefully.__

Wonderful!

Finding the courage to get up, she peered at the floor to see her dress was lying in a heap on the floor next to her underwear and Logan's Tuxedo jacket. She quickly snatched her panties and slid them on under the covers and then did the same with her bra. She reached under the bed and pulled out her own clothes and got dressed.

Making sure she had all of her things, she folded the dress neatly back into its box, running her hand over it dreamily. She then picked up Logan's suit jacket and flung her bag over her shoulder and turned towards the entrance of the tent. She stood for a moment, taking a deep breath, trying to think of how she would handle the awkward morning after. Its not like she could avoid him, he was her ride back to Yale and civilisation.

She heard her cell phone beep and checked it to see there were three missed calls, all from Dean. She let out a sigh as the guilt washed over her. She had cheated on Dean. She was a horrible person. How could she ever look him in the eye again? How could she ever be with him again without thinking about…?

Shaking all thoughts from her head, she left the tent and watched as people hurried around her. Most of the tents were now gone, in fact most of the campsite had been packed up with everyone ready to go home. She noticed Colin helping Finn to the car and then scanned the scene for their blonde friend. She heard him before she saw him; he was busy giving instructions as to where things should go. She watched him as he stood, now dressed in his normal everyday clothes looking as breathtakingly handsome as ever.

Her heart stopped when his eyes met hers. He nodded in her direction and she took that as her opportunity to return his jacket...and talk to him.

Walking towards him, it felt like forever as her stomach churned in anticipation. Her whole body was humming in response to his close proximity. She told herself to get a grip and then smiled shyly at him as she finally reached her destination.

Logan studied her closely, noticing the nervous expression on her face. He tried to remain nonchalant around her. He stopped himself from checking her out as her tight sweater clung to her curves. He tried to forget that the last time he saw her he was enjoying those curves very much indeed.

He tried to forget how hard it had been to tear himself away from her this morning almost to the point of breaking his cardinal rule; never spend the night. He wanted to. As he lay there in her bed, with her in his arms, he wanted to stay and that freaked him out more than any jump.

"Hi." she smiled softly avoiding eye contact. Logan cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at her.

"Hey." he responded, maintaining his cool act. And it was an act. His insides were blazing as images of the two of them flashed through his mind.

"Um, here." she shoved his jacket at him as the awkwardness engulfed them both. "You forgot this."

"Thanks." Logan took the jacket and folded it over his arms in front of him acting as some kind of protective shield.

Rory shifted from one foot to the other trying to think of the best way to approach this inevitable conversation. She bit her lip and brushed her hair from her face while readjusting the strap on her bag.

"So, last night we…sort of…" she couldn't bring herself to say the words. Logan could tell she was struggling and decided to help her out.

"…had sex." he finished for her. Rory flushed a bright red. Logan couldn't help but smirk at her. After everything they had done with each other the night before, she was still embarrassed.

"Yeah." Rory braved a look at him and saw him smiling, making her whole body blush. Sighing, she told herself to stop being such a baby. Yesterday, she had jumped from a height of at least seven stories, she had been forward enough to kiss him and then have sex with him. She could manage to have a simple conversation with him. _Suck it up, Gilmore!_

"Look, I just…I want you to know that that wasn't me. I mean it was me, but I'm not usually so…" she searched for the right word.

"…forward." Logan helped her out. Rory raised her head up and met his eyes properly for the first time. She saw warmth and friendliness there. She immediately felt herself relax. He wasn't so scary.

"Right. I mean, I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the excitement of the jump, the adrenaline kicking in. I don't generally have sex with guys I barely know."

"But you have no problem jumping off scaffoldings with someone you barely know?" He hit back. Rory relented, laughing a little breaking the tension. Her eyes grew more serious as she knew she had to be completely honest with him and hope that he would keep the whole thing to himself.

"So, you haven't told anyone? Have you?" she asked him, concern etched across her face. Logan fixed her with a slightly insulted look.

"You know contrary to what people might think of me, I don't usually go bragging about my sex life. It's not my style." Rory felt relieved at that. The last thing she needed was people to think that she was just another notch on Logan Huntzberger's bedpost.

"Good. That's good. It's just…I, um…have a boyfriend." Logan's eyes widened in surprise at that. "And well, he doesn't go to Yale, but I would really appreciate it if…"

"If I kept my mouth shut." Logan narrowed his eyes as he studied her closely. She had a boyfriend. He should have known. It wasn't the first time he had slept with someone else's girlfriend, but it was the first time he cared. It was the first time he felt disappointed.

They stood in silence staring back at one another, Logan taking a moment to memorize the shade of blue of her eyes, the dimple in her chin. He wanted to remember how soft her skin was and the scent of her hair before he let her walk away.

"Your secret is safe with me." he assured her in a soft tone. Rory kept her eyes on his for a few more seconds.

"Thank you."

Logan trailed his eyes over her one last time before his attention was drawn back to the campsite. "I should go make sure everything's packed up." He broke the silence, gesturing towards the mess around them. Rory smiled briefly.

"Okay, do you need any help?" she offered. Logan shook his head.

"No, its okay. Thanks." Rory nodded and then after one last look, she turned towards the car.

"I'll just go wait in the car." she told him. Logan watched her go off. Before he could go after her, he turned away and crossed the site to help a group of guys who were trying to take down one of the last remaining tents.

It was Rory's tent. The place where she had welcomed him so intimately.

It was the place where he realised that he was more of a coward than she would ever be.

Taking chances, that was his thing. Falling a hundred feet to the ground was all in a days work for Logan Huntzberger. Broken bones didn't scare him.

But when it came to matters of the heart, he was afraid to let himself fall. He couldn't take the chance that he might never recover.


End file.
